The Hybrid and The Witch
by RockerChick08
Summary: Short drabble fluff about klonnie in the future! Part of the "Build Klonnie" movement to GREATLY increase the Klaus/Bonnie fanfiction archive! Enjoy. :


**Author's note: Please don't hate this! It was written hastily, as an attempt to help build onto the Klonnie fanfiction archive! They have a measly 62 compared to Klaroline's 222! This MUST be changed! Here's my poor attempt at rectifying! Sorry, didn't have much time to work! And I have other stories to work on! Still, I hope that somehow you'll enjoy this Klonnie drabble! Get to writing for them, writers! ;D **

**The Hybrid and The Witch**

It's been at least a couple of hours since she's exited the shower, Klaus can tell, as he enters the bedroom. But the smell of her alluring soaps and perfumes is still strong in the air, radiating from the adjoining bathroom and her body.

It makes him smile.

He loves the way she smells after showering. Loves how she smells period.

He quickly discards his shirt, ignoring the urge to shower himself, as he removes his jeans and makes a grab for the plaid pajama pants at the foot of his bed. The cleaning can wait. Greeting the slumbering woman in his bed cannot.

He smiles down at her, sighing and taking comfort in the sound of her gentle breathing, before looking her over. Her curls are wild and loose, just as he likes. And on her body she wears nothing more than a pair of black lace panties and one of his white button up shirts, which he loves. He loves when she wears his clothes...and the sexy panties don't hurt either...they only accent the sight of her beautifully bare and perfect legs.

He drinks in the sight of them, fighting off the urge to bite into her thigh. Her skin is so inviting, so smooth, soft, and radiantly caramel. But even more than his love for her attire and perfect legs, he loves the sight of the sparkling diamond on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Mine" he growls before moving swiftly onto the bed and covering her small body with his own, as he deeply kisses her neck.

The fingers that instantly tread softly through his hair seem to come before she even wakes, he can't help but smile at the realization, before melting further into her and kissing her once more.

"Baby" she whispers this time, and he chuckles before playfully nipping at her neck.

"Yes." he kisses her shoulder before turning to kiss her cheek, and whisper quietly into her ear. "I'm here so you can sleep peacefully now. Although you already seemed to be doing that..."

Her hand suddenly stills in his hair, before he feels her tugging and forcing him to her fiery green eyes.

She stares reprimanding at him for a moment, but the next she's crashing her lips into his, meeting him for searing kiss after kiss, before moving her tongue into his mouth and wreaking utter havoc on his senses, dueling and dancing with him as only she knows how.

"Niklaus?" she breathes once the kiss finally ends, and damn he loves when she says his full name. He just loves her.

"Yes, Bonnie?" the hybrid drawls, bending to kiss her chin and nose, before turning his head as she caresses his cheek and pushes firmly, forcing him back to her eyes.

"It was a spell, smart ass. You know I barely sleep a wink without you."

The vampire smiles slowly at the oddly comforting words, before nodding solemnly, and sighing as he stares quietly at the ring on his witch's hand, absentmindedly twisting the band around her finger.

"Sorry I had to go. I missed you." Klaus finally states gently, after the moment of silence, looking up to meet Bonnie's gaze once more, before bending to kiss her chastely. He wastes no time in wrapping his possessive arms tightly around her waste, and burying his head in her bosom, immediately turning so that his cheek rest on the makeshift pillows.

"Sshh, baby." he hears her whisper quietly, in response to his previous words, as he sighs, already feeling her body relax and lull beneath him. "Let's just go to sleep now. I haven't had a good night's rest in days. I'm so tired..." she chokes on a yawn at the end of the sentence, and he can't help but smile before chuckling softly.

"Very well" the hybrid concedes, angling his head down slightly to softly kiss her breasts through the fabric of his shirt. "Get you're rest, because I'm going to wear you out tomorrow. Three days is entirely too long to go without you."

Klaus grins when he feels Bonnie's heart skip a beat beneath his cheek. But he sighs heavily when he also feels her fingers start to slow in his hair.

"Be mine forever, darling?" he whispers gently right before she drifts off.

"And long after that." he hears her breathe, before he allows himself to be taken by the much needed slumber, falling asleep with a smile on his face. Much like he does every night with her...

**The End**

**Author's Note: Hope you didn't hate this! I know it isn't long! :( Let me know what you think! And PLEASE, operation "Build Klonnie" is UNDERWAY! If you're a writer who's reading this, PLEASE make it your mission to crack out 5 to 10 Klonnie drabbles/oneshots/stories this month! If we ALL do this, klonnies repertoir will EXPLODE! Please take it upon yourself to take up this task! And if you don't write, please spread the word to the other klonnie writer/fans! Thank you SO very much for your help, and for reading! :D God bless**


End file.
